<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book by EverythingSheDoesIsMagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428021">The Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingSheDoesIsMagic/pseuds/EverythingSheDoesIsMagic'>EverythingSheDoesIsMagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Derry Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingSheDoesIsMagic/pseuds/EverythingSheDoesIsMagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin's birthday is coming up, could James get her the best present ever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cute Jerin, James Maguire/Erin Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Friday Night </strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p>It was a Friday evening and the gang arranged to head to Quinn household (as they usually would). They thought it would be a good idea to their homework this evening meaning they will have a free weekend to do whatever they like.</p>
<p>Obviously, it did not work how they planned. Michelle, Orla and Joe were watching some weird crime drama and yelling at the TV trying to tell the detective who did it. Clare was having a mini panic attack trying to get the girls to focus on their work as she wanted to get it done but then got hooked on the crime drama as well. Aunt Sarah was painting her nails while complaining how she missed her appointment due to another stupid bomb scare.</p>
<p>Mary was doing the washing up while Gerry fed baby Anna her dinner in the kitchen accompanied by Erin and James sitting at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>Erin was showing James be book collection as he was the only one who has taken an interest. As Erin spoke to him about her favourite book, he could help think maybe I wasn’t the book he was interested in it was the blonde firecracker who was talking about them.</p>
<p>James wasn’t sure what it was about Erin that drew him to her. But all that he knew was that he was he may be developing feelings for her, which scares him as he knows that she doesn’t feel that same and would want to ruin their friendship.</p>
<p>
  <em>He shakes the though out of his head and continues to listen to Erin. </em>
</p>
<p>Later Erin proceeded to talk about a series books she owns, and they are he all time favourites, from an occasional scream from the gang Erin managed to say she is unable to find the last book anywhere. James gives her a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>As he picks up the book, she tells James how she always thinks what the ending the ending is like but she will never know. Mary pipes in and tells Erin to stop about the and that she had tried her best to find but she can’t. James can see the upset look on both the mothers and daughters faces, as they continue to bicker Anna throws a piece of her dinner and it lands one of the books. James and Erin’s hand both goes for the cloth sitting on the and their hands meet. They both blush and smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em> 1 week later</em> </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>James was taking a walk around the town as sometimes Michelle is a bit too much and he just need sometime to breath. As he walked around the shops when he saw a doctor who book on display, he headed into the shop and looked the selection of books in the corner of his eye he saw a selection of books that he recognised. Then he clicked it was books Erin was talking about, he rummaged through them and found the last remaining book. Without thinking about it he puck it up and bought it.</p>
<p>Erin’s Birthday was in a few weeks’ time and he thought that that would be the perfect opportunity to give it to her.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Erin’s Birthday</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p>As the sun creeped through curtains Erin began to wake. She had a big smile on her face as today was her 17th Birthday.</p>
<p>As he made her way downstairs, she saw balloons scattered around the floor, she smiled to herself. She loved how her family goes full out with birthdays and goes the extra mile to make her feel special.</p>
<p>She entered the kitchen and Orla, Aunt Sarah, Grandad Joe (holding baby Anna) and her parents Mary and Gerry began to sing Happy Birthday.</p>
<p>There a beautiful cake lit up in the middle of the table and Mary came over and gave Erin the biggest followed by who gave her a kiss on the check.</p>
<p>They had Erin’s favourite breakfast and she opened her presents.</p>
<p>The gang was coming over later for a mini party.</p>
<p>Erin and Orla were upstairs getting ready and the doorbell rang. Erin ran downstairs and opened the door she was greets her friends Clare and James shouting, ‘Happy Birthday!’ and Michelle roaring ‘Happy Birthday Mother Fuckaa’. She let them in and hugged each one of them.</p>
<p>They all sat in the living room having a laugh and decided to do the presents. All the adults came in too. Erin started with Clare who bought her a selection of hairbands and colourful pens for her diary. Erin gave her the biggest hug.</p>
<p>She then opened Michelle’s presents which was make up set and made a comment about how she can make herself hot and try to pull John-Paul which made Erin go red in front of her parents.</p>
<p>Finally, James handed Erin a neatly wrapped cuboid. She shaked the object and said, ‘I think it’s a book’ and chuckled, and he laughed back. She slowly unwrapped the object Michelle saw the book and said ‘can’t actually believe you got her book you dickhead, how lame’</p>
<p>Erin look one look at the book and looked James in eyes and whispered ‘fuck off’</p>
<p>Mary chimed in ‘Manners Erin’ Erin handed the book to her Ma and the shock in her face says it all.</p>
<p>Erin jumped up and gave James the biggest hug and a big kiss on the check.</p>
<p>The whole room was in confusion apart from Ma Mary who had the biggest smile on her face, and thought to herself ‘ This could be something special’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Should I continue?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A geek covered in tomato juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know its got nothing to do with the book.<br/>I didn't know I was going to continue it :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been a few days since Jenny Joyce announced instead of having a formal they will be having a 1950’s prom. With a few drama’s on the way everyone sort of had a date, Clare’s taking Mae, Michelle has the option of two lads, Orla has some mystery man and James has decided to blow the whole thing off to attend some creep convention (Doctor Who Night). But Erin didn’t mind who was or who wasn’t going, who was taking who because her date is the biggest ride in Derry… John Paul O’Reilly.   </p><p>After hours of getting ready and squeezing into a tiny blue dress Erin was ready to go, she handed her parent a strict list of want not to ask John Paul when he arrives which Mary immediately crumpled up.</p><p>Grandad Joe came into the living room all suited up when the family realised Orla had asked him to be her date. Everyone got really emotional and it was a lovely moment for the family. Orla and Joe headed on while Erin clumsily made her way to the kitchen table.</p><p>Time moved slowly while Erin waited for John Paul to arrive, she could see the sympathetic look on her parents and aunt’s face. It made her feel like shit.</p><p>After two hours of waiting Erin decided enough was enough. As she wiped a tear away from her face she got up Mary tried to persuade to wait a wee while longer but Erin wanted to get out of the uncomfortable piece of material.</p><p>As Erin put her first foot on the step like magic the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath, wiped the tears form her face and tried to gather herself together, she stumbled to the door and slowly opened the door.</p><p>Stood there was not the biggest ride in Derry but James Maguire.</p><p>A smile creeped on this face and said ‘Your Mum rang me’</p><p>With a confused on her face Erin replied ‘What about your creep convention’</p><p>‘One, its not a creep convention and its not important’ he smiled back.</p><p>As he gestured for them to leave, Erin insisted for a minute a ran upstairs. She returned in her yellow Easter dress which matched Orla’s.</p><p>They linked arms and headed out the door.</p><p>As the left Mary spied out the window with a huge smile on her face. She’s hoping this will happen. She likes James, he compliments her hats, he’s polite and most of all he respects her daughter.  </p><p>James and Erin walked the streets in Derry arm in arm as they arrived at the school, they turned to each other and smile. James and still see the pain in Erin’s eyes, he takes her hand and leads her to the hall.</p><p>When they enter the hall, the gang look distressed as they found out that Mae is a freak and is trying to ‘Carrie’ Jenny Joyce.</p><p>As Jenny gets announced as prom queen the gang herd onto the stage trying to get her off the stage before the ‘Carrie’ happens.  It was too late everyone was covered in tomato juice.</p><p>Everyone was evacuated off the stage and was taken around the back. Joe and Orla went home early was Joe was tired and Orla saw chocolate cake in the fridge before she left and wanted a slice. Michelle and Clare were arguing about the tomato stained dresses and both headed home furious.</p><p>Which left James and Erin alone. As Erin squeezed the remaining juice from her hair, she looked at James.</p><p>He looked cute in the red liquid she thought to herself and then quickly shaked the thought out of her head.</p><p>James looked up and they both laughed.</p><p>Erin step towards James and she noticed that he was struggling to remove a big of tomato from his hair. She put her hands in his wet curls and pulled it out.</p><p>They both awkwardly laughed. They could hear the music coming from the hall. It was a slow song. James asked her to dance and said, ‘every girl should have a slow dance at her prom, even if it is with a geek covered in tomato juice.’</p><p>Erin laughed softly put her small hands around James neck. James firmly placed his hand on her waist and they slowly stayed side to side.</p><p>Erin looked up at James and thanked him for taking her to prom, even if it wasn’t the night she was expecting, and she was dancing with a <em>geek covered in tomato juice</em> instead to the biggest ride in Derry.</p><p>James laughed back and it went silent again, but a comfortable silence and neither for them felt they had to speak.</p><p>All of a sudden Erin didn’t care she wasn’t with the biggest ride in Derry or David Donnelly or even Robbie Williams she glad she was dancing with the <em>geek covered in tomato juice. </em>As he was kind, he was funny and even though he had had that stupid accent Erin found it cute.</p><p>That’s when she realised she liked him.</p><p>But last of she had remembered that he was friend, nothing more, nothing less her friend.</p><p>As she looked up at him again, she resisted the urge to kiss him, as he was her friend.</p><p>And she knew he didn’t feel the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting James’ mum for the first time was strange for the girls. Sure, they heard a load of stories from Michelle about how much of a ‘goer’ she was, but James was very closed of about her and never actually spoke about his experiences about living in England or even his mum.</p><p>As Cathy drove the girls and her son home. Erin studied Cathy, she immediately noticed how pretty she was. She then understood that’s where James gets his good looks.</p><p>‘SHIT’ Erin thought to herself.</p><p>She has been getting these weird feeling about James after the prom. She first noticed it when they were both drenched in tomato juice and were having a bit of a slow dance after she was stood up by John Paul.</p><p>She was hoping it was just that her emotions were high, and he was only other male there and that what caused the attraction, but no.</p><p>She found herself looking at him more often, laughing at his weird jokes more often. She was worried that the gang would get suspicious, bit thankfully they hadn’t yet.</p><p>As Cathy pulled up to the Quin’s driveway her and Orla thanked for the lift and ran inside and told her parents the gossip.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The next day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Quinn’s were waiting for the arrival of Joe and Gerry as they still hadn’t returned from their search for Bill Clinton.</p><p>The doorbell rang, Erin got it, stood there was Michelle, James and Cathy.</p><p>When they came walking in Mary and Cathy locked eye. Apparently, they weren’t the best of friends growing up and you can sense this was Cathy entered the room.</p><p>The pair bickered for a while, and James would stick up for his mum even though she hadn’t been there for him.</p><p>Mary couldn’t help but wonder why Cathy would give up such sweet boy.</p><p>The gang left to meet Clare.</p><p>When they arrived at the Gildhall they found Clare at the front</p><p>She told them to link up and that’s when the bombshell hit.</p><p>James announced he was going back to London with his mum.</p><p>Erin’s heart shattered into pieces.</p><p>In that moment all the feelings she tried to fight back began to surface, and all the remember all the special moments they shared together.</p><p>
  <em>The book James gave her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James taking her to prom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The slow dance they shared</em>
</p><p>Her thoughts were broken by James stating he felt didn’t belong</p><p>In that moment she wished she kissed him, she wished she shared her feeling because maybe of she did he wouldn’t be leaving.</p><p>As he turned away Michelle followed him</p><p>Erin prayed to every God that Michelle would return with her cousin</p><p>Erin fought back her tears as she was still hoping</p><p>When Michelle returned, she shaked her head. She was alone</p><p>That’s when Erin broke.</p><p>The tears flooded down she tried to hide</p><p>She turned around and faced the stage waiting for Bill to appear</p><p>That’s when Orla saw James  </p><p>Within seconds the girls where reunited with James and they couldn’t be happier.</p><p>Especially Erin.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry its not the best. Shall I continue. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve.</p><p>Hope everyone is keeping safe  xx </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mary, Gerry and Grandad Joe were heading up to Dublin for a family wedding. Sarah and Orla were away to Belfast for the ‘Under 18’s Step aerobics’ competition.</p><p>Which left Erin and Anna alone, but Erin didn’t mind. She liked looking after her younger sister.</p><p>After seeing her parents and Grandad off, she decided to take Anna to the park as it was a lovely day (everyone knows Ireland isn’t known for them).</p><p>She took Anna inside and got themselves ready. She dressed Anna in a cute pink and white stripy sun dress and a big white hat to prevent sun from burning. She packed a white cardigan in case it got a bit chiller.</p><p>She dressed herself in a grey dress which reached her knees and a black and red oversized checkered flannel.</p><p>She put Anna in her pram and put a picnic in the bottom section and headed to the park.</p><p>As Erin pushed her sister in the pram, they were sing nursery rhymes and having a bit of a giggle.</p><p>When they arrived at the park, she took Anna out of her pram and they began to play. While pushed Anna on the swing she saw James walk past the park.</p><p>This excited Erin.</p><p><strong><em>‘James!’ </em></strong>Erin screamed which made both him and Anna jump with shock.</p><p>James turned around and seen his friend and her sister at the park, he approached them with a smile on his face.</p><p><em>‘What are you doing around here James’ </em>asked Erin</p><p><em>‘Needed a break from Michelle, you know what she’s like’ </em>James replied</p><p>They both laughed</p><p><em>‘Your more than welcome to stay and play with us’ </em>Erin said as she played with her sister’s hair</p><p><em>‘we won’t be mean wont we Anna’ Erin</em> cooed</p><p>Anna giggled</p><p><em>‘I would love to’ </em>James said which an adorable smile.</p><p> </p><p>As the day went by the three of them played in the park. James pushed Erin and Anna on the roundabout. They made sandcastles in the sand pit and Erin helped Anna around the climbing frame obstacle course which end her running towards the slide where James caught her at the bottom.</p><p>The pair giggled.</p><p>Erin stood at top of the slide which the two of them laughing. It was the cutest thing she has ever seen, her feeling for James were growing.</p><p>Without evening thinking Erin shouted from the top of the slide she shouted ‘<strong><em>My turn!’ </em></strong></p><p>James saw Erin flying down the slide he put his arms out to catch her but she was going too fast.</p><p>Erin crashed into James.</p><p>James lying on the ground and Erin on top of him.</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes, it felt like time had stopped.</p><p>James slowing tucked a piece of loose hair behind Erin’s ear.</p><p>Erin smiled at him.</p><p>Erin wanted kiss James in that moment.</p><p>She felt her head going towards his.</p><p>As Erin’s head came towards James a smile appeared on this face. This was the moment he was wait for.</p><p>
  <em>A kiss</em>
</p><p>They their lips were inches away from each other.</p><p>The moment was interpreted by Anna screaming <strong>‘I’m hungry!’</strong></p><p>Erin was fuming that her little sister just ruined her chance with James.</p><p>They both got up and awkwardly smiled at each other.</p><p>Erin quickly scurried towards the pram and got the picnic basket.</p><p>Anna held James’ hand and lead him to the table.</p><p>The three laughed while having their picnic.</p><p>James and Erin exchanged looks as they eat, both hoping they hadn’t forgotten what happened.</p><p>After they had eaten their food the sun began to set, they packed up their belonging and left the park.</p><p>James being a gentleman offered to walk the girl’s home.</p><p>When they arrived at the Quinn’s house Erin offered James a cup of tea, even though how much he wanted to accept he had to make his way back home. His aunt was probably wondering where he was.</p><p><em>Ah okay, another time </em>Erin quietly said with a small frown on her face but understood why he had to go.</p><p><em>Just one thing before I go </em>James said with a cheeky smile on his face</p><p><em>What </em>Erin replied</p><p>James put his hand around her waist and kissed her.</p><p>Erin found her hand ruffling his curly hair.</p><p>The pair broke apart.</p><p><em>That was for earlier </em>He said a smile and slowly walked away</p><p>As he walked away Erin laughed to herself and thought to ‘I hope this is the start of something new’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the next one won't be too long in coming :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>